Camping in the Forbidden Forest
by Hello Anyone There
Summary: What if Remus was a heartbeat faster when Sirius sent Snape to meet a werewolf? What if Snape was a shade slower?
1. Chapter 1

Severus scrabbled desperately at the door that led to the hidden tunnel, his mind awash with panic and fingers shaking with adrenaline. Just as his hands managed to yank the wooden door open he heard the snarl as the monstrous beast twisted down the stairs and lunged towards him. Severus screamed, a high pitched wail as he flung himself through the gap. Hot breath against his neck and then he was clear, pounding down the narrow tunnel towards freedom. He panted with the effort of running, heart thudding in his chest, he was so close to safety, so close to Hogwarts and home and freedom from werewolves and nightmares and...His foot caught in something. He never knew what, a root or a stone or just a clod of dirt but it was enough to confuse his racing feet and send him crashing into the mud.

A heartbeat of shock and pain, he hadn't even really managed to brace, and Severus felt a thrill of horror and jerked upwards. But it was too late. A triumphant howl and a colossal weight fell on his back. Pain lanced through his shoulders as he frantically twisted away from the yellow fangs snapping at him. The wolf snarled again and raked its oversized claws down his side. Severus yelled in agony and fainted.

There was an answering bellow as a magnificent stag leapt to his defence. The passage was cramped and narrow so the animal had limited movement but he lowered his head and forced the slavering wolf away from the teenager. Strangely the wolf did not go mad with blood-lust and anger but seemed to accept being driven away from its prey. The stag herded him back down the tunnel and into the dilapidated old building Severus had been investigating. When the wolf had padded obediently upstairs it turned and hurried back towards the stricken youth lying in the tunnel.

"Shit shit shit shit! Snape! Come on, Snape!" James Potter flicked back into human form, that of a skinny fifteen year old dressed in pyjamas with a robe hurriedly flung over the top. He wore round rimmed glasses and his untidy black hair was positively mussed. He crouched over his classmate, hands hovering above Severus.

"Damn. DAMN. Oh Merlin's balls." He peeled back Severus' robe and swallowed at the bloody wounds. "Not good. Really not good. Sirius I'm going to kill you..." Snape wasn't responding and James had to get him out of this tunnel. He couldn't see a thing here. He grabbed Severus by the arms and dragged him out as gently as such a thing is possible.

As they emerged into the moonlight on the slope next to the Whomping Willow Severus began to stir, hissing in pain and struggling to open his eyes. James panicked, he couldn't let Snape wake up yet, this was a big problem. If Snape told anyone that Moony had attacked him, drawn blood even, then Moony might be destroyed. That was an unacceptable scenario. Therefore Snape could not be allowed to tell anyone where the wounds had come from. And there was another problem. If Moony had bitten Snape then Snape would be infected and then Moony would definitely be destroyed. James had made a point of reading all the werewolf legislature in the library when they'd first realised about his friend's furry little problem and the sentence for a werewolf who turned a child under the age of seventeen was immediate death. James swallowed. This was too much for him to figure out on his own. He needed help.

Back in the Griffindor dormitory Peter sat on his bed, nervously tossing a ball of paper from hand to hand and occasionally shooting furious glances at the corner of the room where a handsome sixteen year old was curled up on his bed, staring at the wall and nursing a quickly developing black eye. The silence in the room was rife with anger and disappointment. Peter couldn't believe how Sirius could have been so stupid...

The door was pushed open although nobody came through. The two boys sat up expectantly and stared at the doorway. James pulled off the invisibility cloak and turned to his dorm-mates, both of whom flinched at the desperation on his face.

"We have a problem."

"Remus didn't..." Peter couldn't choke out the rest of the sentence, horror spreading across his expression.

"Not quite." James grimaced. "But he did cut him up and if any saliva got into Snape's blood then..." He trailed off. Sirius and Peter knew it anyway. Sirius swallowed but didn't say anything. Probably a good thing as James wasn't sure he would be able to resist punching the idiot again.

"What are we going to do!" Peter gasped. "If Snape's then, I mean, when Pomfrey...but he...Remus..."

"I left him by the willow, he's stunned but we need a plan."

"Oh, right. Er..."

"If he was infected we need to hide Moony. But if he's not then..."

"Moony might be okay. Dumbledore would help!" Peter exclaimed.

"We can't ask Dumbledore. Not until we know if Snape was infected..."

"But we can't know that until next full moon!"

"If we could just wait until we knew if Snape was bitten or not then we could work out what to tell Dumbledore but Snape will tell someone the second he wakes up..."

"We just need to stop him talking." Sirius muttered.

"Shut up Black. It's your fault we're in this bloody situation and..."

"Wait!" Peter interjected, "Sirius is right, we need to stop Snivellous from talking to anyone until we know for sure if he's infected. When's the next full moon?"

"Not for a month." James groaned. "There's no chance we can stop him talking for that long."

"We could if he didn't have anyone to talk to!" Sirius cried. "Wait no, hear me out, what if we kidnapped him, hid him in the forest until we know for definite if he's infected or not? Then we can come up with a way to stop him talking about Moony and none of the teachers will realise what's happened."

"I think they'll notice five students gone for a month!" Peter spluttered.

"Yeah, but they won't be able to stop it from happening and Moony's more important than us getting into trouble."

James scowled at Sirius. "If you thought Moony was so important then why did you set up this stupid idea in the fir-"

"No time for that now James," Peter cut in, "If this is going to work we need to move. Fast."

James nodded sharply and moved to his bed.

"We need supplies first thing and..."

Newly dressed and sporting heavy packs Sirius and Peter hauled Snape's unresisting body deep into the forest. Many illegal outings there meant they were reasonably certain of the geography close to the edge. They were aiming for a tiny clearing bordered by pines. It was about as safe as anywhere in the Forbidden Forest and a good place to 'discuss' matters with the Slytherin before setting off to uncharted territory deeper in the woods.

Birds were beginning to sing and greet the coming dawn as the three arrived. Sirius dumped Snape unceremoniously on the leaf strewn ground and stretched upwards. Peter laid Snape's head down slightly more carefully and, ignoring Sirius, sat down against a tree to wait for James. A flash of hurt crossed Sirius' face at the dismissal but was instantly masked and the dark haired youth slumped against his own tree to stare sightlessly into the distance.

Meanwhile James was hauling an exhausted and confused Remus through the forest. The transformation had left Remus too tired to even question why his friend was dragging him into the Forbidden Forest rather than towards the Hospital Wing. The two reached the concealed meadow just as the first rays of sunlight brushed against the top of the trees.

The sight seemed to give the werewolf energy and a scrubbed at his eyes before blinking around in astonishment. He was standing in a small clearing, leaning on James' arm and covered in the usual scratches and bruises. Before him sat Peter and Sirius, both pointedly ignoring each other and the unconscious body of their most hated classmate sprawled out between them.

"What on earth..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! Just realised I forgot this last chapter, my humblest apologies. Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. If I did I would certainly not be suffering through broken heating. When will winter eeeend? Anyway, enjoy the struggles of the Mauderers as the attempt to persuade Severus to their point of view. **

"Ennervate."

Severus blinked and groaned. He was lying on something cold and hard and his entire body was throbbing with pain. Above him pine trees waved gently in the dawn's light and clouds drifted across the pink sky. He frowned. None of this was remotely normal. Stifling a whimper he rolled his head to the side and frowned at the four boys standing above him. His confusion lasted a half second longer before memory came crashing back with force.

He twisted upwards, feet scrabbling against the muddy ground, forcing his protesting body as far away from the werewolf as possible. His back slammed into a tree trunk, halting his retreat and before he could struggle to his feet and flee – sacrificing House pride and everything but at this point who cared – three wands were unflinchingly directed at his heart. Severus froze, he could feel his wand pressing against the inside of his wrist but there was no opportunity to pull it free before the curses would come flying.

All five boys stared at one another. Remus was struggling with waves of sick fear and guilt, Severus was fighting off a panic attack, Sirius was feeling resentful and angry, both emotions successfully quashing the bubbling guilt. Peter was worried but his natural optimism helped him there and James was feeling the pressures of leadership, of being the one expected to sort all this out, to make everything okay again.

"Snape." James said. "We need to talk."

The dark haired Slytherin sneered at him, despite the terror hammering through his veins as he pulled himself upright.

"About what Potter? The only conversation I need to be having right now is with the headmaster."

"You are NOT giv-"

"Shut up Sirius." Sirius quietened but continued glaring darkly at Snape.

"And how exactly do you propose to stop me Black? Even your pathetic intellect must surely realise you cannot keep me trapped here forever." At that Snape paused, surely even the Marauders weren't that thick were they?

"It's not that Snivel...Snape." Peter made an attempt to be civil but quailed under the look Snape shot him.

"It's your side." Sirius put in bluntly while Remus looked sick.

"My...my side?" Severus glanced down past his shoulder and saw crudely wrapped bandages encasing his ribcage. "What, but..." Realisation hit him in a flash. He'd been bitten! He was a monster! Damned for all eternity. No hope no chance no future. Oh Lily...No no no no NO! It couldn't be, he'd only wanted to know where exactly Remus disappeared to each month. No, he hadn't counted on this, please God no, not lycanthropy! NO!

His breathing quickened as he tugged at the bandages, desperate to deny the truth etched into Lupin's miserable face.

"SNAPE!" James shouted, suddenly appearing in front of Severus and holding his hands away from the wound. Severus flinched away from the unexpected contact. "He didn't bite you, I got you out before that." Severus' breathing slowed as the despair retreated slightly. Not bitten?

"He didn't bite you but..." The Griffindor chaser tailed off looking uncomfortable.

There was a long quiet moment nobody seemed inclined to break. Severus swallowed again. What could be as bad as being bitten?

"But werewolf saliva carries the curse, not the teeth. So if any saliva fell into your bloodstream then..." Remus choked off, unable to complete his sentence. Severus slumped back against the tree in a horrified daze.

The sound of the trees rustling was the only noise in the clearing. Even the birds seemed to have been stunned to silence by the revelation. The teenagers sat, each lost in their own thoughts and worries. Eventually Severus pulled himself together again. It wouldn't do for a Slytherin to show so much emotion in front of the enemy.

"Can we find out?" His voice was rougher than usual and the others seemed to notice the change but thankfully made no comment. Lupin answered;

"Not until full moon. Which is a month away."

"Surely Dumbledore knows something?"

"Maybe." James looked uncomfortable. "But we can't ask him. We can't ask anyone."

Severus frowned.

"Why not? Surely you can't be thinking of protecting the beast?" Lupin tightened his jaw but put up no defence. Black however, jumped forward, face red with rage.

"Of course we're going to protect him Snivellous! Better him than you!" James grabbed his friends arm and pushed the taller boy back.

"Shut up Black. This is your fault anyway." Snape had a moment of satisfaction at the devastation on Black's face at being addressed thusly but the humour was short lived.

"But Snape, yeah, we're going to protect _Remus_." Stressing the name. "We're going to hide out in the Forbidden Forest for a few weeks until we know for definite if Moony turned you or not. If he didn't it's all fine and we can come back. If he did...we'll deal with that when we get to it."

Severus gaped at the utter stupidity surrounding him.

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were small Potter? Or have you finally rotted any brains you might have possessed with Quidditch and dungbombs? That has got to be the most idiotic, short sighted, moronic, pathetic idea I've heard in years!" Severus paused for breath.

"Got any better ideas Snivellous?" Potter snapped. "Or do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey and tell her you were attacked by a werewolf? Fancy spending a month under observation and the whole school knowing why?"

Snape felt the hot fury bring him to his feet. "You wouldn't dare-"

"You can bet your pathetic life I would!"

"I'd tell the Ministry about Lupin!"

"And end up on their register too? They'd never let another werewolf at Hogwarts! You'd have to give up your schooling!"

"I'd kill you first!"

"Wouldn't stop the Ministry first. Face it Snape. You're outnumbered and stuck. If you tell anyone about Remus then you'll have to tell them about your side as well. And then everyone will know a werewolf got you. Think anyone in the school will like you then?"

Severus lowered his wand. Funny, he hadn't even realised he'd pulled it out. But it was of no importance compared to the fact that Potter, of all people, was making sense. Cold logical, harsh sense. He swallowed.

"So what exactly is your dimwitted and moronic plan to avoid detection in the FORBIDDEN FOREST of all places for a month?" Silence answered him. "Let me guess, none of you have any idea how to avoid the attention of people looking for you with magic? And I am sure that it won't be long before Dumbledore calls in the Aurors. It is his golden Griffindors missing after all."

"Well they're not going to be too eager to come in here after us. And we know our way around here. Somewhat."

"We've got some food and blankets." Peter added, "And some potions for healing." he grinned half heartedly. "All of us stuck together for a month. Figure we'll need them."

A flicker of a smile crossed James' face.

"So what else do we need?"

"We're underage." Snape scowled, "They can track our magic use. Understand? A month, in the Forbidden Forest. With no magic."

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus stared at him in horror.

"Well that's not good." Sirius snarked. "But we don't exactly have another choice do we?"

"No." Remus agreed quietly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the werewolf but said nothing. Instead he inspected the bandages wrapped around his ribcage again. They seemed reasonably well tied and Severus could smell a faint odour of healing potions. Nothing as professional as how Madam Pomfrey would have treated it but there was little chance of mundane infection. Lycanthropic infection on the other hand. He grimaced and stretched his arm.

"The cuts weren't as bad as they looked," Peter offered, "I think it was the shock more than anything that knocked you out."

"Which of you imbeciles decided to try and play Healer then?" Snape spat.

"I did." Remus said quietly, "I've had some experience patching up scratches like that."

Severus sneered again but accepted the verdict. In truth his side wasn't hurting that much and a little pain was the least of his concerns right now. He pushed his torn robe back over the bandages and straightened up.

"Well? What's the next step in your genius plan to avoid trouble?"

The other boys glanced at each other and began gathering the various packs strewn about the clearing. Severus was momentarily grateful he was at least wearing robes rather than pyjamas.

"Where are we going?"

"Further in," Sirius replied shortly "We're too close to the edge, Hagrid would find us in minute. Dumbledore half that."

Severus nodded. It made sense. Pushing aside his feeling of incredulity that he was going along with this madness he tucked his wand back into his sleeve and followed his tormentors deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun set silently in the west the five teenagers flopped to the ground. There was silence as they shucked off packs and removed shoes, wincing at aching feet and examining blisters. Remus pulled out a flask of water and drank before passing it round the group and pulling his knees to his chest. Severus was careful to sit slightly apart from the others, he might find them useful on this pathetic excuse for a hike but he could not forget it was their cruelty and foolishness which had led to the situation in the first place. He scowled more heavily, hair hanging forward to cover his face. Just when he'd thought his life couldn't get worse.

Still in silence James rummaged through his pack and pulled out the parcels of hastily wrapped food. There wasn't much. Everyone get a piece of bread and cheese and a slab of chocolate. They ate in silence and handed round the blankets in silence.

"Someone should keep watch." Sirius remarked dully. There was a murmur of agreement. Sirius sighed. "Well don't all volunteer at once." He wrapped his blanket round his legs and shuffled backwards until he was sitting upright. The others curled up on the ground or against trees. No one spoke but no one slept either. At last James groaned in frustration and sat up.

"This is stupid. Wasn't there any more food? I'm starving."

Peter shook his head.

"We couldn't take too much or ask the House elfs. Sirius said Dumbledore might ask them about it."

"That's an awful reason!" Severus cut in, annoyed. "Surely you could think up some excuse."

"Hey, I was a little rushed at the time!" Sirius spat.

"Right." Snape sneered, "Remind me why again? Oh yes, because you decided to try and get me KILLED!"

"I wasn't-"

At this Remus exploded. A scene so unexpected the remaining Marauders and Snape collapsed into dumbfounded silence.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO SIRIUS! Were you trying to get ME killed? Or did it simply NEVER CROSS YOUR MIND that there might be bloody CONSEQUENCES to sending someone to meet a WEREWOLF! It is NOT A GAME Sirius! PEOPLE DIE because of werewolves! They get hurt and they DIE! Can you understand that? Are you that BLOODY SELFISH you didn't think about ANYTHING!"

Remus paused for breath. He had leapt to his feet mid rant and started pacing around the tiny clearing, running frenzied hands through his hair.

"Why did you do it Sirius? Do you honestly care that little for me, for our friendship that you'd USE me like that? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I thought you were DIFFERENT! Like you CARED about me! But no, all you care about is your own twisted skin and your own pathetic ego-"

"No Remus, I-"

" SHUT UP SIRIUS! You can't make this better with a few WORDS! For heaven's sake SNAPE has never treated me like this! I can't BELIEVE you USED me as a WEAPON!" Remus kicked a stone hard into the forest. "YOU TRIED TO KILL SNAPE AND ME! You KNEW I'd get EXECUTED if I hurt anyone and YOU SENT SNAPE DOWN THE TUNNEL!"

"Remus wait-" James interjected.

"NO I AM NOT WAITING! This needs to be SAID!"

"Then say it Remus! Just stop shouting! We're in the Forbidden Forest, I don't think we want to broadcast our position."

Realising James had a point Remus clamped his jaw shut and stalked to the other side of the clearing.

"Just...shut up Sirius. I can't take this right now." He sighed and sat back down on the muddy floor. "Just leave me the hell alone."

Severus exchanged an incredulous glance with Potter before abruptly realising what he'd done and glaring instead. Peter sat white faced and shaking, he'd inched ever closer to James during the tirade until he was practically sitting on him. Sirius sat stunned and silent. He swallowed but didn't attempt to speak, instead turning away from his school mates and tugging the ratty blanket over his shoulders.

As the last of the light dimmed the forest seemed to come alive, strange rustling and snuffling echoing in the undergrowth. The waning moon lit the woods with reasonable clarity and highlighted the warped branches and ragged leaves. It was an eerie place, with a sense of malevolent watchfulness and the five youths were trespassers in its domain. Uncounted eyes observed them from the surrounding trees and even more from the thick and tangled undergrowth. It was certainly not the easiest place to sleep in.

One by one however, the children dropped off. After four hours Sirius woke Snape for his turn at watch and the Slytherin paced restlessly around the clearing, hating the silence and the threat lurking in the woodlands. He finally sat back, closer to the others than before, although he would have denied in front of the Wizenmagot any possibility he was seeking comfort by proximity.

As it was he was close enough to hear the one miserable sob Black released before he clenched his eyes shut and forced his shaking shoulders to quiet.

The next morning dawned cold and bright. The damp mist swirled between the tree trunks, chilling the teenagers until one by one they rolled upright, rubbing eyes and cursing the invention of dawn and daylight. Remus shoved his head under the blanket and attempted denial of the past two days, Sirius yawned mightily and scrubbed his face with his hands. James hurried deeper into the woods to answer the call of nature. Peter gloomily examined the state of his robes and shoes and Severus checked the remaining food supplies (barely anything) and the potions (nowhere near as good as he could have brewed himself). He wondered what was happening at the school. Dumbledore had to be up in arms by now, five students missing, four of them his favourite Griffindors. Had the ministry been informed yet? Or their parents? Not that his would care Severus supposed. They'd be only too happy if he remained lost in the forest.

"We need to find water." Remus announced. "The flasks nearly empty. Is there a pool or stream anywhere?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but shut it again quickly. No one there gave any indication they'd noticed. James rubbed his nose in thought.

"I think…that way."

One advantage of camping in this foolish way James thought, was that getting going took barely any time at all. They pulled on boots, picked up packs and started walking. James ran his tongue across the built up plaque covering his teeth. He really really missed Hogwarts at times; even if it had only been two days.

They walked onwards in silence. As the awkwardness rose between them James tried desperately to think of a joke or something to just get them talking again. But Remus was too hurt, Sirius still sulking and Snape was Snivellous. No help there.

Several hours of trudging later, led by James, the five came across a deep pool nestled in a mossy bank. They bent over the water gratefully, it had been heating up over the day and they were all parched.

"Are we sure this is safe to drink?" Remus asked belatedly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shouldn't we have boiled it or something first?"

"How, Lupin? Wishing?"

"There might be a way if we'd just think about it!"

"Hey you guys!" Peter was leaning so far over the pool he was in danger of falling in. "FISH!"

There was a sudden quiet the Sirius practically lunged for the water.

"Fooooood!" James hauled the excited sixteen year old away by the scruff of his cloak but didn't answer otherwise. He crouched down.

"We need a net or a pole or something. Has anyone fished before?"

Remus nodded and set about trying to fashion a fishing net from threads pulled from cloaks. His fingers were deft but it was a complicated business and the finished result sagged and gaped miserably. But it would suffice. He and Peter spread the net between them and attempted to scoop the basking fish out the water. Clearly no one fished here as the fish practically leapt into the net and they soon had six flopping around on the bank. They were slimy and quite small but they were fish and therefore food. The mood rose.

Meanwhile James and Sirius were trying to start a fire with no magic. James was rubbing sticks together with a dubious expression while Sirius slammed stones against each other in the hopes of sparks. Severus watched this poor attempt for as long as he could stand, about twenty seconds, before he rolled his eyes and commented silkily.

"If you two children have quite finished playing then perhaps we could actually get a fire going?"

"That's what we're trying to do Snivellous, don't see you helping!" Sirius growled.

"No. You are wasting time."

"Do you have a better idea?" James snapped. Hunger was making him irritable and Snape's condescending manner was not helping.

"As a matter of fact I do. Black, go and get some dry sticks and some moss or dry leaves if you can find them. Make sure its dry!" Sirius exchanged a glance with James then heaved himself upright and padded off, returning with the requested items.

"Potter, give me your glasses." James blinked.

"Are you nuts? I need those! I'm not letting you booby trap them!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We need a fire. I will return them unharmed in a few moments."

"How in Merlin's name are you going to start a fire with a pair of glasses?"

Snape scowled. "Magic."

"We can't use ma-"

"I was joking dung for brains. Now give them here!"

James blinked then thrust his glasses roughly at the other boy.

"Fine. Work your 'magic'."

"Thank you." Severus sneered, accepting the spectacles. He crouched down next to the small pile of kindling Sirius had collected and carefully held the glasses above it. James and Sirius watched in incomprehension as he angled them through the sunlight. He paused, very still, and a wisp of smoke began curling upwards. James leant forward and gently blew on the kindling, fighting back excitement as small flames licked upwards. When the smaller sticks caught too Severus handed the glasses back to James with a smirk of satisfaction.

"That was brilliant!" Peter spoke up, having seen the last of the action. Severus smirked but refrained from making any comment. He'd managed to show up the Marauders.

The five quickly gutted and cleaned the fish, Potions was good for eradicating squeamishness at least. They spitted and cooked them speedily, aware that a fire was as good as a calling card to whoever was looking for them. Remus wrapped the cooked flesh in the remains of a blankets while James refilled the water flask and they set off again.

But somehow the silence was not as awkward as before.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus shifted back onto his heels.

"Oyster mushroom. It's perfectly safe. Grab as much as we can." The others hurried to comply. It was late afternoon now and they had covered many miles of terrain, heading south as much as possible, away from the castle. They were still hungry and tired but the wrapped fish and the pockets full of mushrooms buoyed them up enough to continue. Remus had suggested not stopping to eat until dusk when they'd be forced to stop anyway and the others had reluctantly agreed. They were all firmly ignoring the fact that they would need to find more food tomorrow and the day after and the day after that...

As the sun began to dip towards the horizon the five came to a stop for the night. Peter spread the blankets on the forest floor while Sirius tore the fish into equal portions.

"Thanks." Remus muttered when Severus passed around the mushrooms. James pulled out the water. There was silence while they ate.

"Not up to the standards of the kitchens," James smiled, "But I'm way too hungry to care now."

The others agreed.

"Fish is my new favourite food." Peter declared. "Or possibly my new least favourite food. Depending on what we end up living on for a month."

"At this rate? We'll be sampling tree bark and grass." James snorted.

"Nah, we'll go straight to eating our boots!"

"Why stop at boots? How much meat do you think James has on him?" Remus smirked.

"Not as much as you Moony! Not with all your chocolate!"

"Pah, everyone knows Slytherin's taste the most delicious, let's eat Snape!" James paused awkwardly, he was trying his best not to fight with Snape, they did need each other for the near future. Thankfully Snape didn't seem too upset.

"Well yet another reason Slytherin is better than Griffindor I suppose." He countered. "I think Pettigrew would be the easiest to catch."

"Was that a joke Snape?" James said in mock astonishment, "That's it, I'm hallucinating. These mushrooms were deadly!"

"Shut it Potter. If I was going to kill you I'd come up with a better way than poisoned mushrooms I'm also eating."

"You're sneaky enough anything's possible!" James collapsed dramatically, faking death in the growing moonlight.

"Are you ever planning on growing up Potter?"

"I don't think so." Peter commented sadly. "I think he's stuck at the mental age of six forever more."

Throughout the eating and banter Sirius had remained silent, watching the others but remaining apart. Isolated by his guilt and resentment of the situation. But his silence did allow him to hear the footsteps sooner than the others. He sat bolt upright.

"Shhhhh!" Sirius hissed. The others fell silent, straining their ears. The unmistakable sound of footsteps came towards them. Peter clutched at Remus' arm. James felt sick. Severus tried to melt into the tree he was sat against and Sirius paled to a ghostly shade of white in the moonlight. Closer and closer came whoever it was. Nobody dared run. Into the Forbidden Forest. When it was dark.

Not Hagrid decided Remus shakily, not loud enough. Not Dumbledore or the Aurors either, too loud. He ran through his mental lists of creatures in the forest.

The Centaur stepped regally forwards, observing the stricken youths before him. He didn't seem surprised Peter thought, dazed with relief it wasn't somebody come to drag them back to Hogwarts. All six stared at each other for a long beat of time.

"The Forest gets stranger each year." The centaur finally stated. "Why are four foals hiding from their school here?" He pawed the ground with a hoof uneasily. "The werewolf with them too?"

"You know Remus is, erm, cursed?" Sirius cut in. The creature blinked at him.

"The stars reveal much to those willing to seek."

"The _stars_ told you about Remus?"

"The stars tell many things."

"Right." The teenagers looked unsure. Severus spoke up,

"Are you going to take us back?" The centaur looked surprised.

"Should I?"

"Erm...no, it's fine."

"Still you should not be here alone, so young as you are." He looked thoughtful. "Hagrid is nearby. Perhaps he can lead you back to your school."

"No!" James bit his lip, "I mean, we can manage. We need to stay out of Hagrid's way for a bit. Could you, er...not tell him where we are?" Now the centaur looked angry.

"You ask me to lie?"

"No! Not lie just...not mention us? We'll move on now anyway if Hagrid's so close...we just need a head start."

"Ah. I see. You are fleeing him?"

"No. Well, yes. But not because we're scared of him. We just need to stay hidden for a few more weeks to sort out our furry little problem and then we're going straight back." Sirius was babbling now, desperate to avoid revealing their position to the groundskeeper.

"Can you not solve your problem elsewhere? The forest is a dangerous place."

"No, it needs to be here, where people can't get hurt." Remus stated confidently. The centaur looked at him then turned his eyes to Snape who was favouring his right side despite the double dose of healing potions he'd taken earlier. Werewolf wounds resisted magical healing.

"I see." Stated the centaur and turned away, deeper into the forest.

"Does that mean h'll tell Hagrid...or not?" Remus asked faintly.

There was silence between the five briefly then an upsurge of movement as they leapt to their feet, gathering blankets and water and the remains of the fish. Not a word was shared between them as they moved swiftly through the trees in the opposite direction to the centaurs route. The dark soon led them to linking hands to keep from getting separated but still no one commented. It was understood this was a desperate situation and one that would never be discussed after. Remus led the way, his eyes were the best in the dark and James kept up the rear, wand in hand despite their vow not to use magic. If they had to, well, they'd face the consequences later. They were already guilty of endangering Snape's life, endangering everyone in the school's life by taking Remus out, kidnapping a student and running away from school. James was just profoundly grateful Snape hadn't seen Prongs or wondered how exactly James had pulled him away from Moony. Their becoming illegal animagi was not something he wanted to discuss with the headmaster. Ever.


End file.
